


Hell and back

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: So it's Mickey and Ian and the embodiment of Greek gods Hades and Persephone





	Hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this idea seemed really cool in my head I don't know if it translated well into words

[](https://ibb.co/naaLj6)

Forbidden love is a concept that goes further back than Romeo and Juliet, further than Adam and Eve, when the Greek Gods had their share of love, and war. Two very different people, who, despite what others thought, they fall in love.

One is a man who is feared; the ruler of the Underworld. If his name is even uttered, it immediately sends chills into everyone who hears it. They avoid him, they don't like him; he knows it, they know it. Yet they make sure he's happy, or at least content.

Because it's he who will determine where their souls will go once it departs for the afterlife. And no one wants to spend eternity travelling to the depths of the River Phlegethon; where the most sinister souls end up

Since he is feared by many, it is assumed he doesn't care, because why would of God of all this dead care or have feelings? Maybe it is because he is also a man of few words, but that doesn't mean he doesn't  hear things, have secrets.

His name is Mickey "Hades" Milkovich

The other is a man who has a smile that is contagious. His hair, kissed by fire from the sun. He is loyal and kind. He believes in family, helping those around him, overall doing good.

He is a vision of pure beauty. He is the image of innocence. With such beauty comes people who wish to have him for there own, but he didn't care any of the goddesses and most of the gods were too pretentious. He's a terrible flirt and a tease, but has never found love.

Despite having a good family, who cares for him, loves him. Having people beg for him. He craves for something new. For a true connection, for real love; for all eternity. But this place, that he's been in his whole life, he knew everything, he knows everyone; or so he thought. 

His name is Ian "Persephone" Gallagher

****

"Fiona I'm going to the party" he whined "I just don't think it's a good idea" she reiterated for what felt like the millionth time. His sister who was more like a mother to him was overprotective, always keeping a close watch on him, she was after all Demeter.

"Yes but Adonis will be there" she warned "I can handle Trevor" Ian assured her choosing to not use his god name. All God's have multiple name; for example Demeter, that was her god name, her title was goddess of the harvest and fertility, and her this time was Fiona.

"Plus Aphrodite will be there and I know you don't like her, but you have to admit she'll beat the shit outta anyone who even looks at us the wrong way." Fiona nodded accepting Ian's statement and seudo body gaurd in the love goddess, but as fucking horny as she was Mandy, and how much Fiona worried that would be a bad influence on the purity that Ian was, she had to admit she did looked after Ian.

"Fuck off Poseidon" Mandy punched him in the arm "you make one more joke about being able to get girls wet and I'll snap your little Trident" she threatened "ah, come on, plus you know it's not that little."

Ian let Mandy banter with Lip, he knew the two of them would either fight or fuck and either way he wasn't going to get in the middle of it. "Eros, did you have anything to do with that?" He asked seeing the cupid at the bar "fuck no, my arrows fly true, and whatever they have, ain't true, ain't gonna last, it's heat and passion and we all know water boils with heat."

"Hey who's that?" Ian nodded over to the dark corner of the bar "he's Ha... he's Mi--Mic...he's the God of the Underworld " Kev felt comfortable with that answer

"Never saw him before" Ian tried to hide the small smile on his face "yeah he's not a social God." Kev went on with serving drinks to other God's since in their nature they are not patients creatures and believe everything is about them. Ian stared at the dark haired God until his concentration was broken by

"Are you a criminal?" Chiron asked trotting over to the bar "Cause you  are too beautiful, you must be commenting a Persep-Felony" the centaur laughed at his own pickup line "yes, very clever, but you hit on me like an hour ago so you don't need to tell me youre hung like a house" Ian tried really hard not to roll his eyes "you heard him back off horse man" Narcissus hollered from the bar, taking a moment to stop looking at herself. Chiron huffed but eventually left Narcissus might be all about her looks but she'll fuck you up. "Thanks V" Ian smiled before her attention was gone back to the mirror behind the bar.

The night was passing and Mickey yet had the courage to talk to the red haired God. He also couldn't figure out why every time he thought of him, or walked past he could smell wild flowers. Hades god of the underworld had only smelled things that were dead and rotting, things tend to wilt in his presence. But the sweet smell filled his nostrils, it was strange, it made his nose curl not use to the smell.  But he insisted on inhaling trying to breath in as much of it as he could, it was intoxicating. He was shaken out of that trance when he saw another God aprouching the young God looking ready for a fight.

"Prese-Phoney" Adonis strolled over obviously resorting to childhood name-calling as Ian did not want to be with him "you're drunk" Ian said dryly "and you're a fucking tease, and a cheat!" He barked slamming his hand down at the bar, far too close. Ian jumped out of his chair ready to fight.

Mickey's eyes flicker, anger engulfing him; not that it takes the Lord of darkness long to get angry. Taking the bottle of beer that was in his hand, he smashed it against the bar pointing the shards toward Trevor, glass smashing to pieces at their feet.

  
"I think it's time for you to leave" his voice growled that caused the whole bar to go silent. 

Next thing he knows, he’s dragging Trevor off the bar, one hand covered in blood. He dropped him onto the ground Mickey turned to Ian.

“Did he hurt you?”

Ian swallowed shocked by what just happened he shook his head, staring at Mickey with wide eyes. “Your hands...”

Ian's hands reached out to grab Mickey's hand taking a cloth from behind the bar, he cleaned them off, He looked up, his fingers running across the words that he could now see  "I've never seen such dark body art before" of course the gods loved to show off but they usually have gold leaf tattoos, never something so crass, and black. "What can I say I like to stand out" Mickey felt the warmth of the Ginger's fingers run across his knuckles, nothing so soft, and light. "Well, um, thanks for that" Ian smiled. "I'm Ian...um Persephone" he realized that was probably the name he was looking for "everyone thought I was gonna be a girl I guess. God of flowers and all."  He shrugged "least I'm gay means I can make a mean flower arrangement" he joked. "Did you wanna sit?" Ian asked, no one asked Hades to sit and have a drink with them. But he couldn't resist

Mickey was still trying to figure out why Ian was talking to him, a god of flowers talking to a god of dead things, it didn't fit together. But they talked, they connected, they were annoyed by the same Gods, they were funny; no one ever through Hades was funny, his jokes always too dark. But Ian didn't mind.

“you were staring" Ian pointed out. Not being worried of how he spoke to the god of the underworld "that's how you knew Trevor was going to be trouble.." 

  
Mickey nodded "sorry" has Hades ever apologize to anyone before? He was fairly certain this was the first time "nah, don't be sorry, I was sorta staring at you too" Ian admitted. It wasn't the frist time people had stared at Hades they either have their eyes locked on him with fear or try to avoid direct eye contact, but not this time. The beautiful green eyes locked onto his icy cold eyes. "You don't seem nervous." Mickey noted "you do" Ian couldn't help but smile.

  
"Maybe that's because I've talked more to you than I have anyone in a century" Hades admitted "well don't I feel special" Ian smiled taking a drink "you should" Mickey muttered softly not loud enough for him to hear

"Can...can I kiss you?" Ian asked

Mickey paused there was a significant age gap;  He wouldn't want people to assume he was taking  advantage of the young God. Then Mickey  Remembered he didn't care what other Gods thought. 

In no time their hands in each other’s hair in a heated kissing session; Ian's lips tasting like a spring breeze, Mickey's icy. they were engulfed in each other’s scent. soft moans as their tongues explored each other's mouth. They felt like they couldn’t stop.

They were about to rip each other’s clothes off and just fuck right there against the bar not even caring the other Gods; God's are promiscuous and not at all subtle, if it were any other two God's no one would even notice.

"Ah, Fi...you need to get to the bar,  Persephone found Hades." Kev was on the phone "no it wasn't my fault, they meet and were talking long before I started playing  darts with my arrows , when I missed and  accidentally hit Hades....but yeah that is when they started making out now that you bring it up"

Ian pulled on the God of the underworld's bottom lip; Mickey wondered if anyone else would have through they could dominate him, hell he didn't realize he  was going to like it as much as he did. he gulped and gasped. "Did you want to come to the underworld with me" Mickey asked blankly.

"Look, I know this is fast and I'm not the most fucking cheer-y of Gods But we have something  here right?" Mickey asked "we do but... They'll never allow me to leave" Ian sighed " they'll never allow me to be with you, I'm suppose to be pure and every fiber in me wants to no longer be pure" 

Mickey cleared his throat "Then come with me now, They don't dare enter the underworld" mickey grabbed Ian's hands,ready to run

"And I'm not trying to tie you down or take you away from your family or nothin I'm just saying.... "

"Ok" Ian intrupted. when its a choice of living a life that your family chooses  or the underworld with  someone you just met but could  be your destiny there was no debate. 

Mickey wasted no time, they were gone before anyone noticed.

***

We need to get Ian back!" Fiona yelled "the underworld?? He's the damn god of flowers and springtime he doesn't belong in the underworld... that.. that... Milkovich" she sneered "fuck knows what's happening to him"

They thought he was too dark, they thought he was the one corrupting Ian, entering him into the underworld, ,taking everything away from him, taking his goodness.

But it was Ian who was corrupting the Lord of the dead, he made him care, he smiled, he felt happiness. Even if these feelings were only when Ian was around. It was something Mickey hadn't experienced in a lifetime.

Ian's mouth trailed along Mickey's spin on the sweaty skin. "Are you sure about this?" Mickey asked "Yeah I'm sure, I mean it has to be this way." Ian

"I'm the fucking pure one I can't be taking it in the ass" he informed Hades. "Plus you like that, don’t you?” ian asked "You like my dick sliding in and out of your tight hole?”

"Ya don't sound so fucking pure to me" Mickey moaned. Ian's hands wrapped into the shaggy raven coloured hair, tugging slightly

Ian thrusted forward hitting Mickey in just the right spot. Mick almost cried out, but swallowed the sound at the last moment the god of the underworld was not going to sound like a pussy as he spilled himself into the ground.

"Gods I'm starving" Ian muttered while Mickey regained steady legs. Looking around the room that he previously didn't give any notice. The room had cave like walls, it would be eerie if Ian didn't just make a great memory in it, a plush bed with black satin sheets, and a table with a vase of dead roses, that as Ian approached came to life. That's when he noticed it wasn't the only pop of colour in the room, a dish of red beads on the table Ian grabbed them "what's this?" He asked

"Pomegranate seeds" Mickey informed them "what are they?" Ian asked never seeing something so bright in colour "it's a fruit" with that knowledge Ian popped a few in his mouth

"Fuck, no" Mickey yelled. "Fuck, what you said it was fruit" Ian said as he swalled the seeds

"Fuck, fuck" he said louder "they are never going to believe that I didn't force you to eat those" Mickey began to pace

"Why don't you calm the fuck down and tell me what's happening" Ian demanded

"Those are pomegranate seeds they are the fruit of the underworld, of the dead. It means you'll be trapped down here for as many as you want" Mickey explained

"So I wanted to come down here" Ian reminded "I'll eat all of them just to be with you"

"No" Mickey hit the bowl our of his hands "Demeter will lose her shit, she'll kill all harvests, the ground will freeze temperatures as low as -50... I know dead people is good for business but it will kill everyone and everything if you stay. It'll be a full on war with the Gods"

"But I don't want to leave" he closed his eyes and parted lips in  feeling Mickey's lips hover over his the intoxicating feeling of his cool breath the moment before his lips touched; fitting like pieces of a puzzle. His tongue darted out and touched the very tip of Ian's tongue. He moved his lips against Mickey's again and again. Breathing in his breath, before finally having to part lips  Ian felt cold, so cold in the absence of him. Most people felt cold in Hades' presents not when they were apart.

"But you have to, it's our curse now, to be apart." Mickey stood at the edge of the underworld. Ian's hand slipping out of his.

Ian took a deep breath, no longer bothering to hold back the tears flowing from his soul, before turning and walking away.

Ian crossed over joining the army of Gods waiting.

"He comes back!" Mickey barked to them. "Six months"  he didn't want to be angry, for that to be the last thing Ian sees of him. But he couldn't allow the Gods to see what they truly had, to try and take that away from him.

"Fuck you Milkovich" Fiona yelled "Fi...He did not kidnap me… He had asked me if I wanted to go and see the Underworld. He waa giving me a choice, something none of you ever gave me, the choice to be who I wanted to be. So I agreed… and I'm the one who ate the pomegranate seeds, and I would of eaten all of them if he hadn't of stopped me so shut the fuck up, because you have no idea what's going on" ian yelled, and defended Mickey.

_***_  
_As the months passed_

Ian could still remember that Mickey

has the bluest eyes --blue like the sky through a cloud, so Ian made spring days look like that.

But on days that he remembered "they took me away from you.” those are days he gave rain to the harvest; tears.

People often think that it's Demeter is the one  who causes more havoc having winter killing the harvest, people dying of extreme cold. But it's Hades who causes forest fires, massive deaths

happen more when Ian is away from him. He needs Ian, to guide him, to help him feel something.

Mickey started to pace, Ian was due back any day now.

Two words were haunting him.  
"What if...?"  
While he was gone the gods turned Ian against him  
"What if...?"  
It was just a one night stand and they weren't as in love as they thought  
"What if...?"  
He did love Ian as much as he thought he did but Ian didn't feel the same way that he now was be the monster the other Gods assumed him to be.

The last time mickey had laid eyes on Ian he was being taken away with the other Gods. At that time, he'd had no choice but to let him go.

But ever since he wished he would have let Ian eat all the pomegranates. He could have watched him from afar, but it didn't seem right, it seemed to painful.

Then suddenly there he was.

Just as beautiful as he remembered

Like time slowing down, Mickey looked up to Ian. staring back at him. His heart was pounding in his head as Ian stepped forward. 

Ian leaned in and kissed mickey slowly and softly, taking his time.  They broke apart at length and he pulled back, reaching for his hand and leading him toward the entrance back to the underworld. “let's go home.” Ian smiled. He had missed him too. They we're together again, even if they both knew it would have to end again, each time just as painful as the first

 

**Author's Note:**

> From.now on maybe I just need prompts.


End file.
